AOMINE
by anclyne
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang Aomine. (AOMINE X READER) don't like don't read.


_**A.O.M.I.N.E**_

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

Pairing : Aomine X Reader

Summary : Kumpulan Drabble tentang Aomine .

Warning : Typo(s) , bad language , summary ngga sesuai cerita , no flame .

**Don't like don't Read !**

_Enjoy and Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

.

_**A for Aho**_

Jika orang lain mengatakan bahwa 'dia' Aomine , yang notabene nya adalah kekasihmu '_AHO_' . Dengan berat hati sepertinya kau harus mengakui itu juga, bukannya kau ingin ikut menjelekkan atau tidak mau membela nya. Tapi dalam hal ini kau memang harus mengakui bahwa kekasihmu itu memang '_AHO_'. Bagaimana tidak ? dalam situasi ditengah ujian seperti ini bisa-bisa nya dia tidur—situasi paling genting yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati bagi semua siswa sekolah. Apalagi ini sedang ujian—ujian bahasa jepang, yang bahkan setiap siswa disekolahmu tidak berani main-main dengan _sensei _yang satu ini, karena memang selain killer dia juga pelit nilai. Ah .. kau tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nasib kekasihmu yang '_Aho_' itu.

Kau hanya mendengus pasrah setelah melihatnya tertidur nyenyak , duduk dibelakang tak jauh dari tempatmu.

Dan benar dugaanmu, sesaat jam ujian selesai sang _sensei_ memanggilnya dengan tatapan 'penuh cinta'—sedangkan yang dipanggil dengan tampang watados nya asyik menguap ria.

"Dasar _Aho_ ! bisa-bisa nya kau tidur ditengah ujian, Daiki !" omelmu kesal sambil berkacak pinggang ,saat jam istirahat makan siang—ya , kau memang selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersamanya diatap sekolah.

"_Uruse_ , aku tidak tidur semalaman tau! " jawabnya malas, sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Hahh.. " kau hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawabannya—kau tau pasti memang, dia tak bisa tidur setelah mengalami kekalahan dari Seirin kemarin. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia dikalahkan oleh rival segaligus mantan bayangannya.

"Jadi—_sensei_ bilang apa padamu ? nilai bahasa jepangmu pasti kosong 'kan ?"

"Begitulah. "

"Bukan itu yang aku ingin dengar darimu ,_AHO_ !"

**DUGH—**

"Akh! I-_itte_ ..kau ini apa-apaan ?! " protesnya sewot, sembari memegangi perutnya yang baru saja kena bogem mentah darimu.

"—Jawab yang benar !"

"Ughh ..aku harus ikut ujian ulang besok, dan kau harus bantu mengajariku ."

"HAH ? kenapa aku ? kenapa juga kau butuh di ajari bahasamu sendiri , kau ini bodoh atau idiot ?" jawabmu emosi,

"_Teme_.. sudah jelas karna kau yang selalu dapat nilai tertinggi dalam bahasa jepang—dan aku tidak idiot !"

"_Aho_ !—hh.. baiklah, sepulang sekolah kita belajar dirumahku. " Jawabmu pasrah.

**SRET**

" –sebelum itu biarkan aku tidur sebentar—" gumamnya , lalu menarik tubuhmu kedalam pangkuannya dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahumu sambil menutup mata.

"Eh ?—A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan _aho_ ?! _hentai_ ! lepaskan aku Daiki !" ujarmu kaget dan memberontak dari dekapan Aomine.

"—sebentar saja .. " gumamnya lembut padamu.

Kau yang mendengar nada suaranya yang berubah pun perlahan mulai diam dan tak lagi memberontak. Hembusan nafasnya yang teratur dibahumu begitu tenang—dia memang terlihat kelelahan—dan sepertinya kau memang harus mengalah kali ini.

"Hahh.. baiklah, lima menit saja. "

Dia terkekeh pelan.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, kau sepertinya harus mengakui—bahwa sepertinya kau lah yang lebih '_Aho_' , karena bisa sangat menyukai kekasihmu yang… '_Aho_'.

_**M for mindless**_

Selain bodoh, kau juga tau kalau Aomine itu hampir tidak pernah berfikir jika melakukan sesuatu . tidak peduli situasi , tempat , atau pun resiko karena perbuatannya—terkecuali jika dalam basket.

**BHUAKK-**

"Disini kau rupa nya ! cepat bangun _Aho_ ,dan berhenti tersenyum mesum pada majalahmu itu ."

"_Itte_!—apa sih ? kau ini senang sekali memukulku. " ujarnya meringis karena kepala nya baru saja mencium buku tebal.

"Ck , kau lupa kalau sekarang ada latihan tanding dengan Kaijou ?"

"Cerewet , aku tidak lupa. Hanya sedang malas." Dengusnya sambil melanjutkan membaca majalah _gravure_ kesayangannya—jujur saja , kau sendiri pun merasa risih dengan hobi nya yang satu itu. Merasa diabaikan , dengan cepat kau merebut majalah itu dari nya.

**SRET**

"O-oy ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ?"

"Ini ku sita . cepat temui yang lainnya atau ini ku buang ? " Katamu mengancam sambil sedikit meremas majalah ditanganmu.

"Hey hentikan , itu baru saja ku beli !" protesnya kesal. Kau pun sedikit menambah remasan pada majalah tersebut . "Hahh.. iya iya baiklah ." dan dia pun menyerah dengan sendirinya.

Merasa telah berhasil, kau pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu berjalan bersamanya ke luar sekolah, dimana anggota regular basket Touou berkumpul untuk pergi ke SMA Kaijou.

"Barang-barangku—"

"—sudah aku siapkan semua, tinggal kau bawa saja." Katamu memotong perkataan Aomine.

"O-oh .." dan hanya dijawab singkat olehnya . '_dasar tidak tau terimakasih, hah.._' dengusmu dalam hati.

Sesampainya dilantai bawah , Kau dapat melihat anggota tim lainnya memanggil kalian berdua yang tengah berkumpul menunggumu dan Aomine.

"Hei , "

"Apa ?" Kau menjawab Aomine yang memanggilmu tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Menengoklah ke arahku dulu ." pintanya

"Apasih—" sesaat kau menoleh padanya, kau merasakan pipimu ditangkap oleh kedua tangannya . bola matamu membulat saat Aomine menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirmu. Tidak sampai lima detik, Aomine pun melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai menatap wajahmu yang memerah karena perbuatannya.

"UWOOWW ! " sorak heboh anggota tim lain yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan gerbang.

"MATI SAJA KAU AOMINE !" sumpah serapah wakamatsu

"Hm … berani juga kalian berciuman didepan umum heh ?" kau dapat mendengar Imayoshi-_senpai_ mengejek kalian berdua. Kau benar-benar malu sekarang .

"_BAKA_ ! _HENTAI _DAIKI ! "—**BUAGH **

Jeritmu kesal sambil menendang bokong Aomine, yang sukses membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"I-_itte _! "

Seperti yang sudah kau bilang sebelumnya, Aomine memang tidak pernah berfikir jika melakukan sesuatu.

_**O for '**_**Ore dake**_**' Syndrome**_

Pertama kali kau mengenal Aomine adalah saat awal semester baru dimulai. Saat itu kau tidak mengetahui namanya, tapi menjadi tau ketika _sensei_ memarahinya karena datang terlambat dihari pertama. Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya menguap dengan tampang malasnya. Kesan pertama yang kau pikir adalah, dia hanya seorang _yankee_ bodoh.

Namun kesanmu terhadapnya berubah saat kau sedang mengantarkan bekal ke _Gym_ pada kakak sepupumu , Imayoshi souichi-_senpai _yang juga menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahmu. Kau tidak sengaja melihat Aomine sedang berlari mendribble bola dengan gesit , lalu melakukan _Dunk _yang amat keras hingga mengakibatkan ring basket tersebut terlepas rusak, dan dengan arogannya berkata "_yang bisa mengalahkan aku, hanyalah aku ."_ Ditengah ketakjuban mu, saat itu pula kau mendengar Imayoshi berkata bahwa Aomine adalah salah satu yang dijuluki _Kiseki no sedai_ , serta _Ace _dalam tim basket sekolahmu.

Kau sungguh tidak terpikir jika pria bertampang sangar dan malas itu adalah seorang yang luar biasa.

Sejak saat itu pula, kau jadi sering memperhatikannya. Bukan karena dia hebat di satu sisi, tetapi sebelum tau siapa dirinya pun sejak awal kau tanpa sengaja selalu memperhatikannya—walaupun kesanmu tentangnya masih buruk.

Puncaknya, ketika dirasa kau tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Dengan modal nekat, kau pun menghampirinya keatap sekolah—tempat dimana Aomine selalu tertidur disana. Begitu dia melihatmu berdiri dihadapannya, tentu kau melihat sedikit ekspresi terkejut bercampur bingung diwajahnya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat itu, kau pun mengacungkan jarimu kedepan wajahnya sambil berkata dengan lantang —

"AOMINE DAIKI , HANYA AKU YANG BISA MENJADI PACARMU ! POKOKNYA MULAI SEKARANG KAU PACARKU ."

dan dibalas dengan ucapan 'HAH' besar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin dia bingung karena sindrom 'Hanya aku' miliknya bisa menular padamu.

_**I for Independent**_

Bukannya kau baru menyadari, tapi sudah sejak awal kau tau kalau Aomine jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan seseorang—dan sekali lagi , kecuali dalam basket. Ini hanya berlaku untuk orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya teman sekelas. Hidupnya seolah tidak butuh orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket. Apa ini bisa dibilang rasis ? ah, sepertinya tidak—Kau sadar bahwa memang seperti itulah watak nya, dan menurutmu ini tidak bisa dibiarkan—setidaknya dia harus memiliki satu teman dikelas untuk berbagi informasi. Tidak termasuk dirimu.

"Daiki ." panggilmu pada Aomine ketika sedang menemaninya bermain basket dilapangan kota saat hari libur.

"Hn, Apa ?" jawabnya yang masih mendribble bola basket .

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara dengan salah satu teman sekelas ?"

"Hah , kenapa ?" tanyanya lagi, sembari memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

"—hh, kenapa kau balik bertanya. Kan aku yang bertanya padamu bodoh. " Dengusmu kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu- " Ujarnya , kali ini dia berhenti sejenak untuk menghampirimu yang sedang duduk.

"_Mattaku_ , maksudku—setidaknya kau harus berinteraksi dengan penghuni kelas kita."

"Sudah kok ."

"Dengan siapa ?" tanyamu penasaran.

"Kau ." jawabnya santai sambil terkekeh

"_Mou_ ! _Aho _, tentu saja selain ak—"

**Duk**

"—apa yang kau lakukan _aho_ ?! " tanyamu protes karna tiba-tiba Aomine meletakkan bola basketnya diatas kepalamu yang masih dipengangnya.

Kau menegahdahkan kepalamu sedikit ke atas untuk menatap wajahnya. Sedangkan dirinya perlahan membungkukkan badannya agar wajahnya sejajar denganmu.

"K-kau mau apa Daiki ?" tanyanya mu gugup karna ditatap intens oleh Aomine.

**Cup**

Matamu membulat saat Aomine mengecup hidungmu singkat, lalu menyeringai dan kembali keposisinya berdiri.

"Untuk apa orang lain ? kan aku sudah punya kau " Jelasnya.

"A-apa ? memangnya aku akan selamanya bersama mu !" ujarmu ketus sambil membuang muka, karena takut Aomine melihat wajahmu yang merona merah.

"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah denganku ?"

_Skak matt_

Dia kembali terkekeh.

Kalau sudah begini , apa yang harus kau katakan sekarang ?

_**N for No Limit**_

Jika terlihat dari luar, kekasihmu itu memang terlihat kuat dan mempunyai stamina yang tanpa batas. Misalnya saja saat dirinya bermain basket, stamina nya itu seolah bisa bertahan seharian penuh. Menakjubkan memang, tapi kenyataannya—tubuh memang tidak bisa berbohong.

Kau terkekeh begitu melihat Aomine yang tergeletak lemah ditempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata orang bodoh bisa terkena demam." Ejekmu sambil duduk dipingir tempat tidurnya.

"_Uruse ,_ kalau kau datang hanya untuk mengejekku lebih baik pulang saja ." umpatnya kesal,lalu mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh besarnya.

"Hm ? Kau yakin mengusirku pulang ?—ah, padahal aku membelikanmu majalah Mai-_chan_ edisi baru ."

Tubuhnya tersentak dalam selimut, dan kau yakin umpanmu berhasil.

"Kau pasti bohong. " Ujarnya sesaat setelah menyingkap selimutnya.

Kau menyeringai, kekasihmu itu memang bodoh. Mudah sekali terpancing .

"Memang bohong. " Jawabmu santai sambil terkekeh.

"Berani sekali kau—" Ancamnya dengan menatapmu tajam. '_semarah itu 'kah?'_

"Huh? Memangnya untuk apa juga aku membeli majalah yang akan membuat otakmu bertambah mesum, Daiki . " Jelasmu sarkastik.

Mendengar ucapanmu, membuat Aomine menyeringai kearahmu. Lalu menarik tubuhmu ke atas tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring dan menguncimu dengan dekapan erat.

"A-_aho_ ! apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku. Dasar kau mesum !" protesmu sembari berontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"—Kau sepertinya lupa, kalau sedang berada disarang pria yang kau sebut 'mesum' itu." Bisiknya seduktif padamu.

**BLUSSHH** wajahmu panas seketika

"_Aho_! cepat lepaskan aku, sekarang !"

"Tidak mau ."

"Kh, apa mau mu sebenarnya Daiki."

"Hm ? mungkin kau bisa menciumku." Ujarnya menggodamu.

"APA? Aku tidak mau. "

"Hoo.. berarti kau siap menjadi gulingku seharian." Jawabnya ,lalu megeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuhmu.

"T-tunggu—baiklah sekali saja." Ucapmu pasrah, lebih baik menciumnya sekali dari pada menjadi gulingnya seharian. Entah apa yang terjadi padamu nanti.

Aomine pun melonggarkan pelukannya agar kau memiliki akses bergeser keatas agar dapat mejangkau bibirnya. Kau mulai memperkecil jarak, dan sedetik kemudian bibirmu dan bibirnya menempel. Saat kau hendak melepaskan ciumanmu kau tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Aomine mendorong kepalamu untuk memperdalam ciuman, kali ini dirinyalah yang mengambil alih ciuman diantara kalian, Aomine terus melumat bibirmu dengan kasar hingga kau merasa sepertinya bibirmu akan dilumat habis olehnya. Saat dirasa oksigen semakin menipis, kau pun memukul-mukul dada bidang Aomine dengan pelan. Namun bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, matamu membulat saat merasakan tangannya mulai menyusup kedalam baju yang kau kenakan dan—

**BHUAAGHH**

Satu bogem mentah penuh cinta berhasil 'mencium' wajah Aomine.

"_HENTAI _! MATI SAJA KAU DAIKI"

"_Itte_! Kenapa kau memukulku, aku kan sedang demam-ukh" ringisnya sambil memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja dapat tinju darimu.

Sepertinya, walaupun sedang sakitpun—ada satu dari Aomine yang tak pernah habis. Sudah jelas, otak mesumnya itu memang tiada batas.

_**E for Exotic**_

Jika ditanya salah satu apa yang membuatmu menyukai Aomine, mungkin kau akan bingung menjawabnya. Selain hebat dalam basket, sepertinya tidak ada hal postif lain yang dapat kau jadikan alasan untuk menyukainya. Ya—mungkin akan seperti itu jika menurut pandangan orang lain. dan hebatnya, saat kau memikirkan itu—esok harinya, saat kau datang ke pantai . Acara reuni _Kiseki no sedai_ yang diadakan oleh sang mantan kapten –tentu saja kau juga diundang- dengan polosnya, pria bersurai _blonde_ sekaligus model -Kise Ryouta- Bertanya padamu ,

"Ne , (Name)_cchi_ . kau pacarnya Aomine_cchi _kan ? boleh aku bertanya sesuatu-ssu ?"

"Apa ? silahkan saja Kise-kun ." jawabmu tersenyum pada si model sambil meminum jus ditanganmu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Aomine_cchi_ ?"

"UHUK!—" kau hampir saja menyemprotkan Jus-mu ke wajah Kise karna kaget dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hee.. eh ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyannya panik.

"—tidak , tidak apa-apa . Kau bilang apa barusan ?" tanyamu lagi sembari menyeka sudut bibirmu dengan lengan.

"Aku tanya, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Aomine ?"

Kau memutar otak sejenak, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Walaupun kau sendiri sepertinya juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Um.. mungkin, karena dia baik hati ?" jawabmu ragu

"HAH? Baik ? dari mananya ?" ceplos Kise kaget.

"—Ah! , kau benar. Sepertinya bukan itu ." Kise yang mendengar jawabanmu pun hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_

"_Souka_, mungkin warna kulitnya ."

"Warna kulit ? _nande_ ? Kau suka pria berkulit tan dibanding berkulit putih sepertiku-_ssu_ ?" bola mata Kise membulat antusias.

"Entahlah ." katamu lagi sambil terkekeh

"HEEE .. ?"

Kau segera mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah Aomine yang sedang menyeka keringatnya dengan kaos yang dia pakai—membuatnya sedikit memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang _sixpack_ dan—err ..sejujurnya kau malas mengakuinya. Tapi alasan kau menyukai warna kulit Aomine karena terlihat seksi dan eksotis dimatamu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu ?" tanyanya saat menyadari sedang ditatap olehmu.

"Eh ? tidak ada apa-apa ." dan hanya dibalas 'o' kecil dari mulutnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana heh? Memangnya kau zombie ?" ejeknya menyeringai.

"HAH? Maaf saja ya, aku tidak ingin kulitmu menjadi hitam dekil seperti kau Daiki !" balasmu tersenyum menang.

"_URUSE _!" umpatnya kesal,

Kau pun hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Ahh, mungkin memang inilah yang kau suka –Setidaknya jangan sampai dia tau rahasiamu yang menyukai warna kulitnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : special Request again for Kiseki no Shoujo member ! Aderu nee-chan (^/^)/~ selingan selagi nunggu inspirasi baru buat nulis chapter 4 'Secret both of Us' . *duk\ dan aligato udah bantu buat prompt nya, alhasil beginilah jadinya. Gomen kalo kurang memuaskan ne ? **

**Sou ya, balasan review untuk saki-chan yang tanya selanjutnya siapa, dan Aomine lah selanjutnya *duk\ gomen karna ku balas disini, semoga dirimu baca. ^^ kalau mau boleh kok request setelah ini siapa hehe sertakan sekalian prompt/masukkannya ya , kalo readers lain mau juga boleh kok. Siapa tau prompt nya bisa ku pakai XD**

**Arigatou buat yang bersedia mampir memberikan fav , follow dan review nya . dan gomennasaii~ karna saya belum bisa bales review satu-satu. Ditunggu saja ya *sembahsujudmaaf* X3**

**Akhir kata ,**

**Matta ne (^^)/~**


End file.
